flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay/Archive 57
Smokeash unsheathed his claws as he - this time - successfully managed to shove Wasppaw off Palepaw, inflicting some shallow wounds into the tom's pelt. ---- Wasppaw turned around to face Smokeash. "What you doing, hmmm?" --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 22:04, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Palepaw's vision began to clear and she struggled to sit up. Lost souls in reverie 22:11, January 2, 2016 (UTC) "Getting you off of her." Smokeash's tail flicked angrily, which only made Wasppaw even more annoyed. He then leaped at the older tom, who was prepared to meet him, and they started fighting near where Palepaw now was. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 22:14, January 2, 2016 (UTC) "Apples?" Palepaw moaned, disoriented. Lost souls in reverie 22:16, January 2, 2016 (UTC) (palepaw <333) Smokeash was winning the fight, and Wasppaw - who was already weakened by the previous fight with Palepaw - was growing weaker. Smokeash landed a few blows on Wasppaw, before getting off of him and backing off. "Don't you dare." ---- Wasppaw, whose pelt was criss-crossed with cuts, stared blearily at Smokeash. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 22:19, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Her vision cleared though her head was spinning. " W-wait..." she said, struggling to her paws, but no one heard her. Lost souls in reverie 22:22, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Wasppaw tried struggling to his paws, but failed: the wounds that had been inflicted on him were proving to be fatal. His vision got even more blurrier. ---- Smokeash padded over to his daughter. "You're safe, Palepaw." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 22:25, January 2, 2016 (UTC) " Wasppaw?" she brushed past her father and ran to her clanmate's ide. Lost souls in reverie 22:39, January 2, 2016 (UTC) The light in Wasppaw's eyes seemed to burn as Palepaw came into close range, but it was not for long. The tom's vision turned scarlet, then black before his head rolled off to the side. He was dead, and it was too late to help him now. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 22:40, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Palepaw stared in shock at the body. No. No, no, no! So much dying... my siblings, my mother, my Clanmates. ''She collapsed into a crouch, prodding his body with her muzzle. As expected, nothing happened. A balloon of sorrow expanded in her chest and emerged in a cry. But the tabby cried out from shock more than pain, horror more than sorrow. Wasppaw had not been kind to her, but he was like a brother, and Clanmate. She mourned the death but not the dead. Lost souls in reverie 01:22, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Griffinpaw swore he heard a scream - but he reassured himself that it wasn't anything he should worry about. Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW']] in someone's cloud 01:31, January 3, 2016 (UTC) (whiskers, is it possible that you could do cove's kitting soon?) Maplepaw was looking for Hawkpaw. ---- Snowdrift was incredibly jumpy, seeing as his mate was due to kit any day now. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 01:51, January 3, 2016 (UTC) (i guess, i'll try to do it tomorrow) Hawkpaw angled his ears towards Maplepaw and skipped over to her.---- Infernopaw settled down beside his mate. "You alright?"---- Hiddenshade narrowed his eyes at Cypresspaw as he hogged down a rabbit.---Songpaw was bored. 02:02, January 3, 2016 (UTC) " You killed him!" Palepaw said numbly to her father, Lost souls in reverie 02:18, January 3, 2016 (UTC) (cool - on the mention of new cats, I might make myself a loner/sc cat; if I do, she'll be named something related to the name Rinko) Griffinpaw shrugged off his doubts and trotted towards his sister, Songpaw. "Hey sis, what's up?" Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW']] in someone's cloud 02:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) ('kay) Smokeash backed off. "...I- I didn't mean..." ---- Maplepaw's green eyes lit up as Hawkpaw came over. "Hi!" --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:30, January 3, 2016 (UTC) " No, I just..." she broke off, staring uncomprehendingly at Wasppaw's body. " Never mind. I'm taking him home." Palepaw grabbed the scruff of her brother-turned-nemises and began to drag him home. Before she vanished from sight, she turned around and looked Smokeash in the eye. The pain that she'd never known her parents, this pain multiplied by meeting him, the happiness that she used as a mask, and the love she felt for her father pooled into her gaze. Palepaw then turned and marched into the forest, not looking back. Lost souls in reverie 03:33, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Smokeash met his daughter's gaze one last time before he turned around and headed back to his Clan's camp. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 04:31, January 3, 2016 (UTC) (Lost souls in]] reverie 14:58, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Cypresspaw's blue eyes clouded with grief, and he stared at his brother unmoving body in shock. Hiddenshade stood beside his near-twin son, cringing and looking as if he suddenly became extremely sick, his eyes growing dull and tail drooping with his head. 21:36, January 3, 2016 (UTC) (The mind is just a complicated machine' 21:54, January 3, 2016 (UTC) She couldn't be as sad as the others were. He'd tried to kill ''her. The wails and sobs wouldn't come, but Palepaw still remained close to his body. She lowered her muzzle to touch it to his flank, then recoiled at how cold it was. Palepaw's eyes clouded as Maplepaw moved beside her. Lost souls in reverie 22:16, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Griffinpaw stared at Wasppaw's body, seeing his friend upset. ''Oh, Palepaw... He walked towards his best friend, running his tail down her flank. He wasn't feeling much sadness - afterall, Wasppaw had tried to kill him as a kit, and the brown tom still had a nick in his ear. "You okay?" Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW']] in someone's cloud 22:27, January 3, 2016 (UTC) She flinched slightly, as he'd startled her out of her thoughts. " My brother's dead," she croaked. Her eyes were unfocused, and it didn't seem as if she recognized Griffinpaw at all. She seemed lost in her own world, a world where her conversation with her father replayed over and over. Lost souls in reverie 22:30, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Birchheart stared in shock at Wasppaw. "ScorchClan will pay for this!" she hissed, lashing her tail. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:26, January 3, 2016 (UTC) "Wait." Streamwing cut in. "Willowstar wouldn't allow conflicts to happen like this. If we do something, we might cue an unintentional war. That's the last thing we need. A war will just kill cats, both ours and ScorchClan's. I'm sure there's a way around this without sparking a war." Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW']] in someone's cloud 23:31, January 3, 2016 (UTC) "How do ''you ''know she wouldn't do that?" Birchheart hissed and glared at Streamwing. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:34, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Streamwing glared back at Birchheart. "...Because I've seen her. It's been a while, but the last time I saw her, she was a calm and kind leader." Turning her gaze away, she muttered, "She's also my aunt." Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW']] in someone's cloud 23:42, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Birchheart felt anger creeping along her spine. ''So? that doesn't prove anything! [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:45, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Streamwing knew that the ScorchClan leader would probably much rather discuss this issue than fight it. Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW']] in someone's cloud 23:49, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Brichheart was going to about to agrue more when Violetheart's tail touched her shoulder. "Calm down, Streamwing's right, it's better to talk with Willowstar then fight." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:52, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Something exploded inside of Palepaw. " Will you just ''stop?! ''My brother is ''dead, and all you care about is silly war!" Smokeash and her grief for Wasppaw stormed inside of her. Why couldn't Wasppaw have died a good cat? Why? Why does my father have to be in a different Clan? StarClan, why? ''" If anyone talks about going to war again, I will- I will..." she trailed off in an angry sob. Her eyes were flashing with anger, the first time in her life. ''And ScorchClan has nothing to do with it. '' Lost souls in reverie 00:41, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Griffinpaw watched in distress. "P-Palepaw..." He had never seen her like this. He couldn't bear to see her like this. Her anger towards Streamwing and Birchheart...He needed to change her mood. "C-C'mon, let's try not to be too angry.." He was slightly fearful of her response. Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW']] in someone's cloud 00:54, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Palepaw was furious, but she checked her anger as to not hurt her best friend. She swallowed hard and stared, eyes blazing, at Streamwing and Birchheart. Then she swept her gaze over the whole Clan, challenging everyone to defy her. Lost souls in reverie 01:00, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Griffinpaw was hurt by her anger, even if it wasn't at him. "Palepaw...." His blue gaze clouded with his hurt. He backed away from her slowly, his muscles tense. Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW']] in someone's cloud 01:05, January 4, 2016 (UTC) " This isn't about you!"it came out harsher than she wanted it to, but she'd deal wit hit later. " This is about Wasppaw. We will ''not be going to war! This is not how we will honor his memory!" Lost souls in reverie 01:10, January 4, 2016 (UTC) "...'bout time someone says something." Cypresspaw muttered, praising Palepaw. 01:06, January 4, 2016 (UTC) "No..Palepaw..." Griffinpaw was torn. "I-I.." No! The tom's feelings were so mixed... "I-I have to go..." With that, he turned away and ran out of camp, closing his eyes and sprinting blindly. Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW']] in someone's cloud 01:28, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Birchheart felt a little cooler now. She felt sort of bad for what she did. "I'm sorry, I flipped out," she mewed, a bit mad about admitting it. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''I'''m'' n'o''''t' s'a''''y'i'n''''g' i't' w'a''''s' a'l''''i'e'n''''s...' b'u''''t' i't' w'a''''s' a'l''''i'e'n''s]] 02:46, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Copperdusk looked fed up with her warriors. Palepaw's right: and if they don't sort this out, I'm intervening. --'''The mind is just a complicated machine 07:45, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Lilywing padded up to Copperdusk. "Please do something..." Floria Tosca 08:14, January 4, 2016 (UTC) (holy crud wall of code) Griffinpaw stopped running at last, panting before gazing around. The field where I showed her those fireflies... He whisked his tail to see if any of the lightning bugs would burst into the cold air. Seeing the beauty of these insects...He didn't know what was going on, but he waded into the field anyway. These are much more fun with Palepaw... The tom watched the insects fly up in front of him, but they couldn't lift his spirits, unlike their own, which they could carry forever. Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW]] in someone's cloud 11:31, January 4, 2016 (UTC) " Well, you should be sorry!" Palepaw snapped, digging her claws into the earth. Lost souls in reverie 11:46, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Griffinpaw sat in the field of fireflies, sobbing quietly. He hated to see his friend like this. ''I can't mope for long. I've got to find a way to calm her down. He sighed and buried his face into his paws. But I can mope now. Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW]] in someone's cloud 11:57, January 4, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah! I know that!" Birchheart growled. Whipping her tail she stalked into the warriors den and sat in her nest and glared at the cats outside. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''I'''m'' no''t'' sa''y'i''''n'g'' it'' w'a''''s' a'l''''i'e'n''''s...' b'u''''t' i't' w'a''''s' a'l''''i'e'n''s]] 14:19, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Streamwing sighed and shook her head. And poor Griffinpaw... She was curious about where the tom had gone. "Makes me wonder where Griffinpaw is..." Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW]] in someone's cloud 19:23, January 4, 2016 (UTC) "About this argument?" Copperdusk questioned Lilywing. "I think they've sorted themselves out later, but I may speak to a few of them about it." --'The mind is just a complicated machine 19:42, January 4, 2016 (UTC) (ooh, she should totally not make up with Griffin before her death, much tragedy >:D). Anger like she'd never known was pulsing through her. How could they all be so calm? As suddenly as it had come, the anger drained from her. She felt guilty, a bit about her words, but mostly about making a scene at her brother's vigil. But she couldn't stand the talk of war. "If anyone wants to go to war," she said, surprised by her own threatening tone. " You will do so after we hold a proper vigil, and after my brother is buried." Lost souls in reverie 22:39, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Copperdusk flicked her tail. She'd finally had enough. "Silence!" she hissed at her Clanmates. "Palepaw is right. We will mourn for Wasppaw first, and if we end up declaring war, it will be Stormstar's decision when he returns!" She then crouched down again: she was still very upset at her son's death. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 23:10, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Palepaw flinched. Her mother could be very intimidating when she wanted to be. Although she didn't want to act like a kit, Palepaw walked over and pressed her face into Copperdusk's fur, drinking in the scent she'd known since kithood. Lost souls in reverie 23:12, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Copperdusk brushed her tail along Palepaw's spine, trying to calm the young she-cat down. ---- Maplepaw crouched by Wasppaw's body, looking upset. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 23:14, January 4, 2016 (UTC) (he'd be so upset but sure) Swanpaw wondered where her brother was, starting to become worried. "W-Where's my brother?!? Where's G-Griffinpaw?!?" Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW]] in someone's cloud 23:18, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Frozenstream watched the apprentices' unmoving body, a sad look in the tom's eyes. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 23:21, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Bitterness welled up inside Palepaw - her brother was ''dead. Yet she had no right to act like that, so she quickly pushed it down and flattened her ears to Swanpaw's wailing. Sensing she might distract her mother from Copperdusk's own grief, the apprentice licked her and scooted away. Lost souls in reverie 23:23, January 4, 2016 (UTC) "H-He ran off, I-I don't know where he is! H-He's my b-brother, I can't see him leave!" Swanpaw wailed. "He could be dead!" Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW]] in someone's cloud 23:28, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Rainpaw heard Swanpaw's screaming, and he scuttled back behind the apprentices' den even further. ---- Copperdusk felt Palepaw mve away. She stood there for a moment by herself, before joining Maplepaw. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 23:30, January 4, 2016 (UTC) She really wanted to tell Swanpaw to stop. Although she was annoyed, Palepaw could see where her fear came from. Ever the kind soul, she approached her denmate. The normally cheerful apprentice's eyes were clouded, and her fur was matted. " He's not dead," she said firmly. " Maybe he just wanted some air." (d'you guys wanna actually rp the burial?) Lost souls in reverie 23:32, January 4, 2016 (UTC) (we could, but if we do, whiskers might like to be on bc hidden and cypress) Copperdusk buried her nose into her son's bloodied fur, while Maplepaw did the same. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 23:34, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Poor Swanpaw was worried sick about her brother. "He better be okay, he's my brother! We have to find him!" Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW]] in someone's cloud 23:44, January 4, 2016 (UTC) "Swanpaw," Palepaw said, forcing a gentle tone. " Griffinpaw can take care of himself. He's good at fighting, I've trained with him. He's intelligent, he can recognize danger and get himself out of it. What we don't need are two lost apprentices. You hear me? It's also a bit disrespectful to go charging off in the middle of a vigil," the last sentence came out tighter than the rest. Lost souls in reverie 23:47, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Swanpaw let out a large scream. "You don't care! He's my brother, he could be being attacked right now! He may be what you say, but he's not immortal! If you cared, we'd find him! We'd search the edges of this world for him!" She turned away and ran into the apprentices' den, screaming. Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW]] in someone's cloud 23:58, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Icicleleap padded into camp with a mouse, Nightshade had a small crow. They stopped when they saw Wasppaw. Violetheart padded up to them. "ScorchClan did it, don't fuss," [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''I'''m'' no''t'' sa''y'i''''n'g'' it'' w'a''''s' a'l''''i'e'n''''s...' b'u''''t' i't' w'a''''s' a'l''''i'e'n''s]] 00:01, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Palepaw swallowed hard. Swanpaw's words cut into her like wounds, a burning sensation spread up from her stomach. She'd tried to help. And now Swanpaw would worry everyone else even more. The rage took over her with blinding speed. Palepaw marched into the apprentice's den after her. " Will you stop?" she said in a quiet tone. " My mother is grieving. She's lost a son, and don't you dare make her worry about us more! Of course I care about Griffinpaw, he's my best friend. It's not the first time some apprentice has gone out of camp, okay? If you want to look for him, go! But don't make a big drama about it and worry my family." Lost souls in reverie 00:07, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Rainpaw still didn't like the fact that Swanpaw was screaming, and because she'd just gone into the apprentices' den, he backed away from his hiding place behind the den, back into the main part of the camp. --'''The mind is just a complicated machine 01:07, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Palepaw swallowed hard again. She strode away towards Rainpaw. Making sure she didn't startle him, she called out his name softly. Lost souls in reverie 02:00, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Shorewillow was bored Rainpaw looked up as Palepaw called his name. "Hi," he mewed in greeting, trying to stay calm, but Swanpaw's screaming had made him terribly jumpy. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 07:25, January 5, 2016 (UTC) (Stormver is fandom trash xD) Swanpaw glared at Palepaw, anger forming in her stomach. My mother could never return from that journey. My brother could be dead right now. Life's not all about you and your family, Palepaw. I've got one, your mentor has one, and in truth we're a big family. She wanted to scream those thoughts, but they only stayed inside, for now. Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW]] in someone's cloud 09:26, January 5, 2016 (UTC) " I can't believe he's dead," Palepaw burst out. Lost souls in reverie 12:03, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Rainpaw's gaze shifted to Wasppaw's body, the tom assuming that this was what 'he' meant. He nodded, but didn't say anything: he didn't know how to react. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 20:41, January 5, 2016 (UTC) With Swanpaw sulking, Sunrisepaw didn't know how to cheer the younger apprentice up back into a good mood. ''Two dead apprentices isn't what we need...It'll be better to find Griffinpaw than to sulk over what could have happened. She shook her head and went over to Copperdusk. "We've got to find Griffinpaw. I'm going to look for him." Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW]] in someone's cloud 23:01, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Hearing Sunrisepaw, Palepaw flicked an ear in irritation. ''Why can't he just leave her to grieve in peace? Anyway, she still felt as though she could trust Rainpaw. She was surprised at how poorly she knew him, but she felt she could trust him. Palepaw poured her heart out without any hesitation. " I know he was a bit of a bully, I bet you got that, but I still loved him. I grew up with him, and after my littermates left, he and his littermates were my family. I feel like some of them don't acknowledge that, but I did. Rainpaw, I think Wasppaw hated me." She broke off in a distressed whimper. Lost souls in reverie 23:27, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Sunrisepaw didn't care if she was an apprentice. She needed to see if Griffinpaw was okay, and the longer she waited, the more unease grew. "Please let me find him! He's a Clanmate, and if he dies, it'll be our fault for not going after him!" She froze, thinking of the tom's mother. "...A-And if he dies..F-Falconheart...She'd be really mad! He's her son, and I don't want us to face her anger!" Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW]] in someone's cloud 23:36, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Palepaw closed her eyes in distress. Lost souls in reverie 23:48, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Copperdusk flicked her tail. "I'll send out ''one patrol," she told Sunrisepaw. "Ash your father if he can take one out with you, Silverfeather, and Larkshade. I don't want Swanpaw going out of camp while she's in distress." ---- "Yeah," Rainpaw mewed, silently agreeing, particually on the fact that Wasppaw had been a bully... He'd had some bad experiences with him, and thinking about them made him nervous. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 23:54, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Her eyes clouded. " I wish he hadn't been such a bully. I wish he'd died happy. All that meanness... it's like poison, right? This sounds bad, but I don't want to be like that. All I want to do is good," her orbs were round with worry. Lost souls in reverie 23:56, January 5, 2016 (UTC) "You're a good cat, though," Rainpaw mumbled. "You're not like Wasppaw at all." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 23:59, January 5, 2016 (UTC) " Thanks," Palepaw said warmly, the compliment washing over her. She wouldn't trash-talk her war-discussing Clanmates with him, so she refrained from saying anything else about her feelings. Lost souls in reverie 00:02, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Rainpaw nodded as Palepaw thanked him. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 00:09, January 6, 2016 (UTC) "Can I go too?" Birchheart asked Copperdusk, sliding out from the warriors den. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''I'''m'' n'o''''t' s'a''''y'i'n''''g' i't' w'a''''s' a'l''''i'e'n''''s...' b'u''''t' i't' w'a''''s' a'l''''i'e'n''s]] 00:49, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Copperdusk thought for a moment, before nodding. "Fine, you can go too... but no more cats. This isn't too urgent right now." (should we say that wasp's been buried yet or no?) --'''The mind is just a complicated machine 00:51, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Birchheart nodded and padded over to the other members of the patrol. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''I'''m'' n'o''''t' s'a''''y'i'n''''g' i't' w'a''''s' a'l''''i'e'n''''s...' b'u''''t' i't' w'a''''s' a'l''''i'e'n''s]] 00:55, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Silverfeather joined the patrol. ---- Sedgepaw was dozing in the apprentices' den. --'''The mind is just a complicated machine 00:57, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Brightfern opened her eyes and looked lovingly down at her kits her eyes widened as Hopkit opened her eyes. ---- Hopkit opened her eyes blinking a few times as she got used to the light she looked at her sister and her mother. 'So that's my mom and sister, wonder where my dad is..' She thought. --Bluestar340 Guessing that the conversation between him and Palepaw was over, Rainpaw sidled off. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 01:18, January 6, 2016 (UTC) (yeah, we can say that he's buried). Palepaw was lost in her own toughts. Lost souls in reverie 01:21, January 6, 2016 (UTC) (kk) Maplepaw was still upset. ---- Bluestream was bored. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 01:24, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Hopkit quickly glanced at the entrance and then she looked at her mother who was sniffing her littermates and she saw her chance. The tabby she-cat shakily stood up but groaned in pain as she put weight on her odd paw. She quickly shook it off and limped silently out of the nursery. Hopkit looked around she was clearly intrigued she then walked into Rainpaw and she looked up at him nervously "I-I'm so sorry.." She stuttered. --Bluestar340 Sunrisepaw subdued a growl, forcing herself to respond, "I'll take them out to look for him." She turned and called for her father, the father and daughter calling for the other members of the patrol. "We're looking for Griffinpaw!" Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW]] in someone's cloud 01:50, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Silverfeather flicked her tail at Sunrisepaw. "Let's get going, then." ---- Rainpaw stared blankly as something hit his side, and then he looked down to see Hopkit. "Oh, hello." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 04:00, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Hopkit looked up at him, "Hi there, I'm Hopkit. What's your name?" She meowed nervously she figured the tom would be mad at her. --Bluestar340 "Rainpaw," the tom mewed, avoiding Hopkit's gaze. ---- Copperdusk ordered the patrol out of camp. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 21:16, January 6, 2016 (UTC) "Are you okay?" She asked looking concerned. --Bluestar340 "Oh, huh? Yeah, I'm fine," Rainpaw mewed quickly. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 21:57, January 6, 2016 (UTC) "O-Oh um sorry.." She murmured she then looked down at her limp paw and sighed. 'This is probably why he doesn't want to talk to me..' She thought sadly. --Bluestar340 Rainpaw didn't reply to this: he was now unsure how to react. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 22:36, January 6, 2016 (UTC) "U-Um.. sorry I bothered you, I can leave if you wish.." She meowed quietly looking sad. --Bluestar340 Rainpaw looked confused. "...Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything bad." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 22:55, January 6, 2016 (UTC) "Hopkit!" Lilywing's mew sounded from across the clearing. The white she-cat padded up to the kit. Lilywing was very protective of all kits, especially that her belly was very swollen from her own. The kits would come any day now, and Lilywing's cough kept getting worse. Floria Tosca 23:08, January 6, 2016 (UTC) 23:05, January 6, 2016 (UTC) "I-I feel like I'm annoying you, and for that I'm sorry." She whispered. Hopkit then turned and tilted her head, "U-Um yes?" ---- Brightfern poked her head out of the nursery, relief washed over her as she saw her kit with Rainpaw and Lilywing. 'Two trustworthy and kind cats she'll be okay..' She thought. She figured they'd make sure she didn't get hurt so she turned away and padded into the nursery again, "Let her have friends, she'd with her clanmates so she'll be okay." She reassured herself. --Bluestar340 With Sunrisepaw leading, the patrol looked for Griffinpaw. Sunsetflare, personally, was quite nervous about his daughter, what with her leading her first patrol. He kept walking, but froze as he caught a whiff of blood. "W-Wait, I smell blood!" Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW]] in someone's cloud 23:39, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Palepaw curled up in her nest, ignoring Wasppaw's empty one. Her father's face swam in her mental vision. Pain pierced her heart. Lost souls in reverie 23:43, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Archives Category:FlameClan